Blood Red Moon
by JessRosser
Summary: Sequel to Crescent Moon. People come back to haunt Jasper and Bella, cracking their happiness, their beginning of forever. Will every one make this battle out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: There's no Tia in my story (Benjamin's mate)**

**WARNINGS: Charator death, violence, language, mild sexuality. **

The start of our forever.

**One year later-**

I came home from Billings, I went shopping for our dogs. I drove my wedding gift happily there and back. It was a jacked up truck. Simple, not fancy, but a pretty dark purple a nice stereo and huge tires. I dropped the dog food in the kitchen, then walked out the back door.

I sat on the porch watching my husband train our daughter. Sense discovering Bree had a gift, and an interest for being a Volturi gaurd member, he was making sure she was prepared.

Bree's gift was a powerful one. She could control elements, wind. She couldn't do anything else yet, but Benjamin, Carlisle's long time friend's Amun's son. He could control them all. He was here now, training her.

Wind could be used a scare tactic, and it was just cool. It also, if strong enough, could knock even a vampire over.

Benjamin was young, maybe fifteen when he was changed. He was from the Egyptian coven, he was the only one that decided to stay here after meeting us. Amun was outraged that his son would leave him, but we soon learned why.

I watched as Benjamin watched Bree carefully, making sure Jasper didn't harm her. I smiled. It was only us here now. Peter and Charlotte got there own home closer to Billings.

Ace was now a full grown, huge, boy. So was Blondie. They were both equally muscled, smart dogs. Blondie was a little true to her name, she had her blonde moments. She ran into the sliding glass door we installed a couple times, we got rid of it eventually. Bree loved her to death though.

Ace, well her thought Blondie was beautiful. Jasper and I got into an argument about how we should get him neutered or not. Jasper said it would take his spirit away. And thats how Blondie got knocked up with eight puppies. We kept one, gave the other ones to good homes. Pretty little mut dogs.

I grinned stroking little Spike. He was two months old and chubbier than hell. He had the color of his father, the body of his mother and I hope to god the smarts of Ace. I thought this as I watched Blondie chase her tall growling violently at it.

Spike lay on his back asleep, I was holding him like you would a newborn. The rolls of his fat made him wrinkly. I grinned at him.

Jasper came from sparring with Bree and sat down beside me, Ace in between. "How's the baby?" He asked grinning.

"Happy." I said rubbing his tummy.

He chuckled slightly.

We both looked at Bree and Benjamin. He made a snowflake in her hand. She loved him so much, it was so clear in her eyes. I was happy for her. They hadn't done anything, Bree being only 15, looking around 14. We had both threatened Benjamin when we first learned that they were mates.

There love was young, sweet and innocent.

This was the forever I wanted.

We worked regularly so we never got bored, but we had enough down time that we were happy. We lived our semi human lives while satisfying the monster within.

It was then that my happiness was shattered. That my life was going to crack. I should have known. It was night now, the moon had risen at full peak. It had a strange eery red tint to it. Like smeared blood.

_Erractic hair brain mother ranting about blood on the moon and how it was a omen. Sage throughout the house on those nights. _

Both of our phones began ringing sharply, the house phone began ringing. I smelled Peter and Charlotte approaching. "What the-" Before I could finish the thought we saw what was behind Peter and Charlotte.

Wolves.

"INSIDE!" I yelled loudly. The dogs obeyed, I put down Spike, Ace picked him up by the nap of his neck and took him to safety.

I flew from the porch Jasper beside me, we angled our bodies in front of Bree, Peter and Charlotte joined our formation.

Six wolves face us, growling viciously.

I recognized Jacob from my human memories, but I couldn't make anyone else out, my thoughts distorted.

We matched their growls with six snarling vampires, crouched prepared to attack. I sense fire, I glanced behind me to see Benjamin covered in the flames he'd conjured, he flew in front of and hit the ground with all of his might.

It cracked under his fist and the strength of his power. A huge gaping whole separate the wolves from us, the fire disappeared from his body and into the depths of the whole.

The wolves howled and whined with fear.

Jacob was at the front, Jasper was at our front. They locked eyes, Jaspers growls dimmed.

"His emotions aren't malicious." Jasper said through gritted teeth.

"Phase to human then!" I yelled.

Jacob looked pointedly to the huge barrier between us. "Benjamin, seal it." I winked at him. He knew I would place my physical shield between us. Benjamin looked at the wolves and hovered his hands over the whole.

The sound of the earth moving began. Jacob ran to the forest, to phase back I suspected. He came walking, well strutting out, as soon as the gap was sealed. My shield was between us, a shimmier blue that you could only see if you were focusing.

"What are you here for?" Jasper said glaring at him.

"Bella I came to tell you something." He said levelly, completly ignoring Jasper.

"Well spit it out Jacob." I hissed out. My feelings I last felt for Jacob were much more intense as a vampire.

Hate.

Anger.

He looked me up and down, his tongue darting out once licking his lips. He was disgusting. "Well it looks like your vampire didn't kill Victoria or something, because there's a hell of a lot of newborns roaming around. "

"I killed Victoria! You come here, to my home, chasing my family!"

"They have red eyes! Free game Bella!"

"Not free game for you Jacob, not them."

"Wow you know, I was coming here to be nice. So you wouldn't have to here about your fathers death from somone you didn't know."

Charlie..Dad..Daddy...no..

"What? How?" Jasper asked senseing that I couldn't really speak right now.

"First Renee, a car crash with her and her husband. We checked it becuase of your ...history with vampires. Reaked of vamps. Then Charlie a few days ago, drained in your house. Thats when we first met her. " His voice was full of hatred, his face a cruel sneer.

My world was shattered. My knees collapsed from under me. I hit the ground. No I can't show him how this hurts me. I can't let him know how much his words just destroyed me. He didn't come here as a kindness he came here to see the look on my face.

My breathing was ragged, my hands were on the ground keeping me from completly collasping. "Mom!" Bree's voice rang out, her arms wrapping around me.

"Take her inside Bree." As Jasper ordered Bree picked me up from the ground the best should.

I had lost the ability to walk, my breathing kept getting faster and harder. She pulled me onto the couch and I broke.

The horrible pain was in my chest, like my lungs and heart had been punched out of me. Except it extended from my chest, to my limbs and stomach.

_My fault. _

_My mother._

_My father._

_Gone. _

_Painfully killed all because of me._

JASPER POV:

The pain my mate, my love, my wife was in was enough to make my rage and white hot fury kick in once again for this stupid little boy. I roared once I heard her cries. His form shook. He was going to phase. "Wanna try me right now mongrel?" I growled out to him. He should be afraid of me, but he wasn't. Why wasn't he?

His pack growled from behind. He smiled. "Actually. I do." He phased leaping in the air for me.

I kicked him hard in the jaw, he flew a few feet. His dogs were after the rest of the family, we were going to lose someone. There was to many, and our heavy hitter of Bella was in the house bawling her eyes out. Benjamin brought boulders from the earth striking one of mutts in the side. Peter was surrounded by two wolves, to many, he was good but you can't take on two wolves while distracted because you mate is being backed against a tree by one.

That's when I saw them, Esmé, Emmett, and Rosalie, running for us. Jacob hit me again, I sent him flying this time running at him, kicking him hard in his chest as soon as hit the earth. "Don't kill them!" Bella screamed. "Subdue them! Knock them out!" She was making her way through the wolves, hitting them hard with her shield, coming for me. "The alpha controls them!" She yelled pain in her voice.

I thought Jacob was out of my blow but he wasn't he grabbed hold of my arm with his sharp teeth, tearing into my skin. That's when Bella got to us. Wrapping her arms around Jacob's throat.

It happened quickly.

Suddenly.

He was dead. His heart gave out when she snapped his neck. Of course being my tender Bella like she was, she sobbed over his body. He was her friend before she turned into this. I didn't know what was wrong with him. He was jealous, but never evil. She had to break away from him when she was human, a part of him understood. This..this thing that came here. Was not the Jacob she ever knew, nor the one I did.

Slowly the pack awoke, went to the woods and phased into their human forms. They didn't look angry. Just somber. All males. "Finally." One spoke.

"What happened to him?" Bella spiralled, lept up to her feet and was in front of the wolf within a second.

"She came, he killed Sam for her. Banned the young ones and Leah from turning."

"She?" I said.

"The vampire that vampire that came. Black hair, strange olive toned skin. She suduced him. Turned him evil, Jacob claimed he imprinted on her."

Maria..no..it couldn't be. But if it was, she would be bringing hell with her. She was the most evil vampire I had ever came enounter with. I had at one point, thought myself in love with her. She was sudective, beautiful. A way with words, a way with the things she could give you. All the blood in the world, any woman I wanted. Everything a growing vampire needed.

All because of me, Bella's human parents were gone. Oh god...please let her forgive me for this. Please let my Isa forgive me though I don't deserve it.

BELLA POV:

Maria. It had to be. I knew she would do something. I knew it.

"Your staying here now, you can't go back there." I told them.

"What of our families?"

"Is she stationed in Forks?" He shook his head no.

"Where?"

"We don't know."

"Maria likes Texas, she won't leave it." Peter said. I locked eyes with him. It was Maria.. I knew this, but hearing it from another was incredibly worse.

"I have to call Aro." I turned my back rigidly to them. I was barely holding myself together.

I walked inside to make the call. I came back out to tell them of what I had learned.

JASPER POV:

"Jane turned on Aro. She told Maria of us all, the ringing the phone calls before they came, it was Alice and Edward are trying to warn us. Alice had a vision, Edward heard Janes thoughts. Jane has ran, she's suspected to be with Maria. Alice is having visions that are broken, not fully seen. Aro suspects to has someone thats gifted, blocking her."

I chorus of cursing echoed through the yard. "Aro has givin us full reign to destroy them. He wants Jane brought to him, he wishes to end her. He's sending Dimitri, Felix, Santiago, and Afton. Edward wishes to help, if we allow it. Which I haven't decided yet, that's something myself and Jasper need to discuss." She truly was a leader. Her voice so strong and final.

_It's all your fault._

Her emotions were completely blocked from me. I couldn't read a thing from her, and that wasn't good. Not in the slightest.

_She's hiding from you because she blames you._

Please Isa.. Oh God.. I'm not good for her.. I'm the reason for her pain, the target on her head. The reason she's a member of the gaurd.

_She's numb because of what you have caused._

"So your staying, she won't spend her time attacking you. She wants us. You'll stay here, we have a guest house. I think you owe us a little too. Your help would be appreciated. Contact the wolves in La Push, let them know they can phase and protect your people if you're still worried. If thats all I think I'll go for a hunt."

She disappeared. I flew after her. She was still so fast, when her newborn strength left, her speed remained. I found her deep in the forest, in the middle of a clearly wailing. Her shield was dropped, I could feel her. I wrapped my arms around her and felt everything she felt. I would let her suffer this alone. It was the very least I could do.

"My sweet Isa, you'll never know how sorry I am for this my darlin'. Please forgive me for this . I love you so much."

And that was my mantra.

BELLA POV:

I was lost in my thoughts, in my emotions. I couldn't hear anything, I could feel anything besides the extreme pain, the extreme loss of losing my parents.

I wanted to live out there lives, happy and healthy. Charlie had found someone I knew he would be okay, Renee had Phil. But now. They were gone. Lives cut to short, because of me and my choices. I was drowning in my self hatred but I pushed that away to alot myself to greive.

Memories of them flooded my mind.  
The last things I had every said to them. The last time I had saw them, truly was the last. Mom, I'm sorry for ruining your happiness you had with Phil, I'm sorry for cutting that short. I'm sorry Daddy. I love you. I'm so sorry for what I have put you through, for what I have to done to you.

I'm sorry for being such a selfish daughter. I should have thought of you more.  
I should have stayed and take care of you. But I loved you, I thought I was keeping you safe. And that fault is mine to bear forever.

As I cried my last dry sob, I finally heard Jaspers pleas to forgive him. He thought this was his fault, and I had sat her crying making him believe it.

Yet another thing that made me horrible.

"No! Jasper No! It's not you, it's me, it's my fault. I killed them. It's all my fault. " The tears bubbled again, tears I couldn't even cry. How was that even fair.

Being this miserable and not even being able to shed a tear.

_You didn't even check in on them._

"Bella, Bella, no! Isa no. Please believe me, it isn't your fault darlin." He was crying I noticed then. I was making him cry.

I clung to him, burrowing my face in his neck.

He let out a huge sigh.

My tears were slowing, my pain was lessening.

Jasper's emotions were calming down. "I could never blame you for this." I said to him softly. A broken sob excaped him.

"But it's my fault. She's doing this for me."

"She can't have you." Then, my anger, my fury, my utter hatred for this woman kicked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: This chap won't be very happy, but I'm sort of getting there. **

Bella POV:

As soon as the news was spread to La Push, a friendly face came running our way at full speed ahead. Leah Clearwater. We had our rough times, but had an understanding between us. She knew of my pain like no other, she had her heart ripped out too. Just in a different form, and I really didn't know if it was worse or not.

She sat with me now, on a hill far out from the house where we choose to bury Jacob. Silent tears were raining down her face. I would be the same if I could cry. "She turned him, I don't know how she didn't but Bella it was awful. I thought he was moving on, he was doing good. Really he was, he was back to Jake. That sweet kid everyone loved. Then he started to get mean, lashing out at Sam even when he didn't have it coming. He spaced himself off from everyone. Kept disappearing at night. People were disappearing from surrounding cities rapidly. We knew something was up, then he came with her, and them. They surrounded us we had no way out. He challenged Sam for Alpha. Sam..." She wiped her face then. "He didn't stand a chance, Jacob was strong, a good fighter. She was right there smiling at what she had created. I don't know how she could do that to him! He's a werewolf, she's a vampire. Love between us isn't supposed to happen, but I think it did."

Anger was boiling through my veins swirling around with the extreme guilt I felt for killing him. But I couldn't stop myself, in that moment I was acting on sheer rage, loss and protection of my mate. "Was..do you think there was anyway he could have been saved?"

She looked into my eyes. "Bella, we haven't always been best of friends, but know this. Jacob was lost, he was utterly lost the moment she found him. There was no coming back, I have no idea what Jacob was like with her, if he had anything to do with humans death. But I wouldn't be surprised. I...I wouldn't if he started to do what you did. I had even thought about trying it when he was in La Push."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I just feel like I killed my best friend." And I crumpled in on myself, hugging my knees to my chest.

"The man that you saw that day, wasn't your bestfriend. Your best friend was gone when you left Forks. After he got over the initial loss, he gave you up, he accepted you were gone and never thought about you again. He didn't consider you his best friend anymore. Even before that, if ever saw you, as a vampire, he would have killed you. To save you." I peered up at her.

She ran her hands through her once again long raven locks. "Well Jake you asshole. Goodbye." She raised up and held out her hand.

She was right, I knew she was. I wouldn't cry anymore, I wouldn't hurt anymore. I may of been the catalyst for this, but I would sure as hell be the end of it. I would get my revenge, I would get Jacob's revenge, Renee's revenge, Phil's revenge. And my daddy's revenge.

"'Bye Jakie. I loved ya, but it wasn't enough. I'm sorry, you'll never know how much."

I took her hand and stood up. We walked for a mile or so, completely silent. It was comfortable, but it left me to my thoughts too much. "Are you staying here?" I asked kicking a stone out of the way.

"No, the boys will help you. I need to protect the town, the kids need someone to keep them in line. Seth's doing that right now." She grinned and looked at me. "Can't let that get to his head."

I grinned. I had always adored that kid. So sweet, much like Jacob used to be. He even looked like him.

"When you leaving?"

"Now."

"So soon? I think he can handle himself for another day! You just got here. "

"To many vamps, Bells. I can hardly stand the smell of you. And I can't ruin anymore cloths because a vamp touches me or something. Mastered my temper, but can't seem to shake the bad feels for vampires."

"The smell of me!? God we're never going to get the reek out of the guest house, we barely have it out of our home!" She pushed me and pushed her. Then she hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back as tight as I could without breaking her. "Call me." I nodded at her, watching her retreating frame.

I sighed, and began my short journey back home.

JASPER POV:

Bella was a whirlwind of emotions, when she wasn't blocking me her emotions kept shifting so quickly, I wondered what she could be thinking of. I sighed staring at all the guests that were in the room now. Aro had sent a few gaurd members and they were heavily weary of our lifestyle, and guests.

Guests meaning the pack, now being lead from each other, having no alpha, but equal status. They tended to keep in the guest house, Esme going over there often. She had people to cook for now, and they loved her to peices. Strange that wolves could love a vampire, but that was just Esme.

Bella was now out no doubt at Jacobs grave with Leah. I felt terrible that he was gone, simply because of how it was effecting everyone. I didn't like the boy, I never had. I wasn't mourning him, I was mourning the loss of Bella's human life. Her parents were gone, now her childhood best friend, killed at her own hands.

I was worried for her, I didn't know how this would affect her mind. She was fragile. Even though so strong, she was a fragile girl when you hurt her. She had never had a newborn breaking point. Never slipped up once. She never harmed a human. The only thing that effected her was protecting me. Or Bree.

I wanted to help in some way, and god damnit I was trying my very best. But nothing was helping her. "Emo, calm down. She'll be okay, not now, but she'll pull through. All I know is, theres going to be some bumps in the road."

I snarled in response. Criptic fucker. I wished his gift was more accurate now more than any other time. We needed visions, sadly we needed Alice. Alice hadn't offered, and I'm assuming thats because of Aro. But Edward had jumped at the chance to come here, to get to my Isa. No. He wouldn't come in my home.

Felix and Emmett were sparring outside. I walked over to Dimitri, who was claimed to be just as good as me as fighter. I did respect him, but I wouldn't believe that until we actually fought. He in return respected me, always keeping a safe distance. "Dimitri? What of Alec? Jane's brother?" I asked him.

"Alec..He dosen't respect her any longer. He loves her, when this is all over he'll more than likely fight for her to no die. But he loves Aro, he respects the gaurd, the brothers more than anything. He want's to be Aro's number one, too. Always a jealous bunch." Dimitri had a heavy Russian accent. I nodded to him. He walked away hands behind his back, like a good little soldier.

This is what this was. War time. All of the Denali's were present, including Tanya. Everyone was wearing cloths the didn't mind getting ruined. No jelewerly, no fancy shoes for the ladies. They were all prepared to fight at any given moment. They knew of Maria's talents in the art of war. She could take an entire army out, but that was when she had me.

My Isa came back to the house now, it had been quite some time and I was rather glad she was back. I ran out to meet her, hugging her tightly, glad that she held me back just as tight. Her head tucked into my chest. I smelled her sweet smell of lavender. Musky and sweet all at the same time. It calmed me instantly.

"Don't worry anymore, I'm done crying Jasper. It's time to get prepared." She spoke strongly, un-tucking her head and looking up at me. I stared into her golden eyes. Such a pretty tone of deep dark gold, framed by thick black lashes. I kissed her softly.

"So beautiful." I murmured against her lips.

"No time for that!" Peter yelled. "It's time to train, much harder this time folks!"

BELLA POV:

And that was the beginning of daily routine. Peters voice, although annoying, was much-needed at that moment.

We were pinned against everyone, testing each other. The weakest would go first, seemily sense they needed the most training.

Poor Esme was chosen for this first, she went against everyone including myself. Some of us were helpful and actually training her. The gaurd, to my anger were just fighting her roughly.

This made Carlisle and myself have to be restrained, and a good yelling at from Esmé.

We try to work in two people a day. After Esmé, went Tanya. Tomorrow would be Carmen and Bree.

They thought Bree was weak, but she wasn't. No one knew of her gift, besides Benjamin, Jasper Carlisle, Esmé and I. We had planned it that way. To keep her safe. She was also being trained quite often. She was good, verging on greatness.

Well looks like it was war time again. A crowded home, bigger this time. This time, I didn't know at all if we were going to all make it out alive. I had a feeling, a bad one, that we were going to make it out tottaly unscathed.

I would do everything in my power to keep them safe. I couldn't fight the boiling fury, the anger, the utter shear hatred of Maria.

She had damaged my Jasper so much, my sister, my brother. I wanted to get her back for that before, but now, she made it even more personal.

I didn't know what she thought she could gain by doing this, but she sure as hell wasn't going to get it.

AUTHORS NOTE: all my stories are on hold for bout 3 days! I love ya, be back after the holidays, sorry this is so short, I'll owe you over long ones next chaps!


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Back peoples, trying to build a huge battle. I'm going to make a clip for this one, like I did CM. But I fear it might ruin my plot line. So i'll post it once I'm done with the fic...or not..Haven't decided yet._**

_"Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied"

_I will follow you into the dark - Death Cab For Cutie_

Each and every day we trained. It had been two weeks since the day we heard that Maria was coming. This would be worse than what we faced with Victoria. I had my proportion taking out the small armies, the over killing vampires working with the gaurd, but from what Charlotte has told me of Maria, this will be entirely new.

Alistar had made his reappearance to help us. Along with his mate, Roslyn. She was a nice girl, got along with Carmen and Esme well. He was sitting on the roof, his feet hanging off the ledge, watching us spar. I leapt up, sitting beside him. "What's going on in that head of yours Ali?" He hated my nickname for him.

He bared teeth at me. I grinned."This isn't enough little one. How Maria started all of this is still concerning. I know Jane was good friends with Maria, I know Jane hates you, but how could Aro not see her thoughts? She's his favorite. Maria is Caius's favorite. Maria couldn't of got past Aro, he checks her mind regularly, because he's cautious of Caius wanting to take the lead of the brothers."

"Caius can't lead, he wants nothing but war, but violence and death. Aro wouldn't betray us." Aro wouldn't do that, he couldn't do that.

"Why wouldn't he little one?"

"Because-"

"You're a powerful woman, little one. He likes pets, you've seen Marcus. Just think about, ask Carlisle and Eleazar somethings."

I frowned. What of Marcus? He was a depressed, old, ancient man. That was all, I thought as Alistar lept down, his mate's turn to train was up. I sighed, but I focused. I jumped down, looked at my father and nodded to the trees. Jasper looked at me curiously, I half smiled at him.

He nodded back, and I took of running, it wasn't long that I felt him following me. Once out of hearing range I slowed to a slow stroll. He copied me, hands in his pockets. "What do you wish to speak of out of the ears of everyone's darling?"

"I would like to hear some stories is all, don't bother with why, I don't even know yet."

He chuckled slightly. "What would you like to know?"

"Tell me Marcus's story, or what you know of him." He glanced at me, but nodded.

"Marcus is one of the founding brothers, he started it with Aro. Caius came along about a century later. He was turned at nineteen, I don't know who made him, he was of Greek origin. He is able to sense the relationships of vampires and humans alike. His mate was Didyme, Aro's younger sister that he tried once she reached the proper age, since he was much older that her. He being Aro. Didyme was given the gift to make people happy, sort of like Jasper's gift, but only could bring happiness. Everyone loved Didyme, but she only loved Marcus. They fell in-love so fully, so completely. Marcus was Aro's long time companion, he withdrew from the brotherhood because he was so happy. I've heard it made Aro upset. It was described to be the greatest love anyone had ever seen, the greatest loss as well. Didyme was murdered, no one knows by who, for sure. His withdrawn state is somewhat questioned to be a withdrawal of Didyme's happiness and the loss of his mate."

That was heart breaking. To loose your mate, never knowing who ended her. I sat down, my legs not seeming to work.

"_Your a powerful woman."_

_"He likes pets."_

"_Much like Jasper's gift. "_

_"Most trusted companion."_

"Bella?_" _Carlisle's voice rang.

"Why is he still alive?" I asked as I sat cross legged on the ground. "Why would he still want to live?"

"Cheslea uses her gift, Marcus is a key part of the Volturi, they wouldn't be the same without him. Our laws might crumble, Aro might fall."

_"Your trully quite a rare girl Isabella. Hmm..It's a shame your Carlisle's daughter, I would love to have you as my own." _

Voices filled my mind, conversations with Aro, I began dissecting each and every one of our visits, phone calls.. Marcus, living like that, without his love, the one that made him so happy. Aro keeping him alive. But Didyme was Aro's sister, he couldn't of done that to his own sister..

Anyone else, with what we had done, even though we didn't create newborns, we fought in a war. We had war criminals with us. The way he used the power of killing Jasper, to make me join the gaurd.. My hand went over my mouth, a little "Oh.." Excaped.

"Isabella, what is wrong? What is in those thoughts of yours?"

"Aro." I couldn't form anything else.

"What about him?" But I didn't answer, I took off as fast as I could.

Jasper had been blaming himself this entire time, thinking that Maria wanted him, that this was all about him. But it wasn't. It was about power. He wanted my power, the person I had trusted so much, grown to like. How could he betray me like this?

I knew I should get more facts, but I couldn't, I had too much of a gut feeling. I broke through the woods, running straight to Jasper, nearly knocking him over. "Jasper! It isn't about you, it's about me. It's about power."

"What?" Jasper asked, cupping my cheeks gently.

Then I began telling my thoughts, my theory to everyone. They gathered, some gasped, some shook their heads no, some just looked uninterested. That was mainly the pack, they didn't care who was behind it, just point them at who to kill.

"Bella, Aro wouldn't do that. He's a close friend, your uncle!"Carlisle pleaded with me.

"I know! Don't you think it hurts to realize this, but please listen, how could this get past him? He knows everything. Father, he wants to get to me. He's got Alice, and Edward, now he want's me."

"Who will be next then?" Jasper asked. "Benjamin? Kate? He wants power, he wants the most talented and he do anything to get it."

"He's been doing this, it's not-so elaborate ways for centuries. Finding a crime to pin on a coven, destroying it, and using Chelsea to bring there bonds over to them, to make them believe in him, in the laws. I never actually thought of it this way, but it has to be. It's how he's gotten most of the gaurd on his side. I... Why didn't I think of this?" Eleazar asked, shell shocked.

"Because, you trusted him. Just like I did." I said, even to me my voice was heartbroken.

"Hmm..I thought I was supposed to be the paranoid one Isa? What started these thoughts?" He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Alistar."

"Ah. The most paranoid person in the entire world."

"I would take that to offense, but I'm right most of the time."

I looked up at Jasper, under my lashes, in a very puppy dog way that I learned from brother bear. "Edward needs to get away from the Volturi."

The slow growl building in Jasper's chest, and the clinching tighter of his arms around my waist told me that he didn't agree, but yet he still felt the need to argue. "No. Why does _he_ need to come here."

"He can help us, this isn't enough, an army of vampires, and the possibility of the guard coming at us. He can read minds Jasper, he's a good fighter, he's fast and it's one less pet near Aro."

"What if he's in on it? He would love to have me out of the way."

"Then I'll finish him." I said, my lips in a thin line as I closed them. I had thought of that, too.

Jasper let go of me, letting out a roar moving past me. The vampires around me shuddered, the women curling into their men. While I stood tall, rolling my eyes at his little act of caveman.

"Go have your tantrum at knowing I'm right. Jeez brah, I'm your wife. Do you not trust me?" I said whirling around hands on my hips. I was joking and it got the effect I wanted. He threw me over his shoulder roughly and carried me off into the woods.

He could be a caveman all he wanted if he did me like that everyday.

JASPER POV:

He was coming here, I didn't want him, but it upped our odds. The news that Aro may be the evil mastermind behind everything clicked perfectly together. Made all of the why's disappear. She thought I was bad at being jealous, just wait until I suggested what I wanted to suggest.

I wanted Alice here, I wanted her visions, and I wanted them away from Aro. If he was behind it, which we all knew he was. Carlisle was a fool, he didn't want to believe his brother was a traitor that wanted his daughter for his own, but it was the truth. Carlisle yet again was blinded by his compassion. I didn't know what fate would have for him, but I prayed silently he would survive it.

Paranoia made you aware. Watching others live their life for so long, you pick up on little things. I worried to much now. I used to just like to watch things unfold how they may, but now I cared. I had a family, a family that I was truly a part of. I hadn't had that sense I was human. I wasn't ready to give that up.

I never would be.

I listened to my little leader. I loved my darlin' so much. She was right, she always was. She was so perceptive, when she put her mind to something, she'd get her answer. She'd get what she wanted.

We needed more people, we couldn't do this alone. Even then, calling on all of our friends, anyone who would stand for us. Could everyone make it out alive? Could our family remain intact?

Only Alice would know.

As Isa and I lay looking up at the sky. I didn't want to ruin the moment, knowing these may be the last we would have for a very long time. I ran my hand down her cheek, her pale slender neck, the valley between her perfect breasts, her tight stomach, and gently cupped her. She took in a deep breath and I smiled.

I wouldn't ruin this moment, I would continue it. I hovered over her, she automatically opened her legs for me. My smile turned into a smirk. I kissed her neck, sucking on her porcelain skin, my middle finger dipping down into her folds. She moaned as I touched her. I loved her moan. I loved the sounds she made.

I brought her climax with my hand, as I kissed her neck, her lips, her breasts. I loved her hand in my hair, the other on my back, nails digging into me. I made love to her after that. Before I had fucked her, claimed her as mine, my demon had taken over then. To jealous for it to ever be called love.

The feel of her wrapped around me would be something I never would get over. So perfect, so tight, she made me feel whole. Ever sense the first time, when she was still a fragile human. She was perfect. Made just for me. I was foolish and hopelessly in love with her.

My odds they weren't good. Knowing that what she thought was true. If Aro got what he wanted, he break her strongest bond. She loved me, I felt it every moment of every day. Like nothing else I had ever felt. The woman was probably more protective than I was, and that scared me slightly. She was my other half. She loved me so much, to provoked the good part of me that I thought had died long, long ago. She believes in me, she knows the man I can't be, she forgives me when I'm foolish. She's too good for me.

Please God. Don't let my time be cut short with her, but I thank you, for letting your angel be with a sinner like me. If it was, I'd be happy in death, knowing I had spent such precouis time with her. From all that I've done, I don't deserve her. But I want her, I want her so much. I won't be going down without a fight.

BELLA POV:

He made love to me in a way that scared me. It felt like it was last time, desperate and needy. Yet he took his time. If ever left me, no one could stop me from following behind.

**AN: Do you want a trailor? 3 Wanting it and i'll post it. If none, I'll post it once it's finished. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter will be from Edward and Alice's point of veiw! If you don't like it i'm sorry :/ I know most of yall don't like Mind-raper and Pixie, but they truly believe they are right, it's just- well read and see. I don't hate Alice or Edward. I just don't like Edward, and I actually like Alice most of the time, but could see how she could be nasty. It's important you read this chap, so don't skip just becuz it's Alice ad Edward. **

**The song is Edwards view of Bella and him now. It inspired me to write this chap. **

_"A silhouette at seventeen_

_If they can find what's left of me_

_I´ll burn the fire_

_Burn in the fire_

_My love was strong_

_For now it's gone_

_Eleven stories up_

_From the second floor_

_A love not worn_

_Is a love not done_

_Let me_

_Talk down the girl_

_Talk down the girl_

_There's little more for us to say_

_You've made your mind up anyway_

_Another world_

_Another world_

_I hate to leave you this way_

_But i can't think why you should stay now_

_I miss my girl_

_I miss my girl_

_My love was strong_

_For now it's gone_

_Eleven stories on_

_From the second floor_

_A love not worn_

_Is a love not done"_

_Talk down the Girl - The Veils._

EDWARD POV:

Aro didn't want me to leave Volterra, he never expected Bella or well Jasper for the matter to allow me on their property, or even in the state of Montana. He knew the Jasper's thoughts of me. Jasper hated me with a passion. He always had strongly disliked me, but now, it was pure hatred. Not that I couldn't blame him.

Aro, foolishly thought that I was on his side in this. People could get around his gift if they wanted. Focusing on other things, the bringer lesser of two evil thoughts forward. That is how Alice works, that is how I work. He monitors Alice constantly. Always holding her hand. She has to get away from him. It killed me to leave her, but I needed to. Leaving her was saving her.

Ah. I had thought that before, being so very, very wrong. Leaving her was destroying her, but their two very different her's. Alice is my sister, my very best friend. I guess Bella should have been my best friend. I didn't open up to her like I should have.

I just wanted her safe, safe from everything. I cherish her, I adore her. That hasn't changed nor will it ever. My silent little mind. Being away from her nearly killed me. I wanted to go back so many times, when I heard of her death I wanted to die.

My parents wouldn't let me. I guess I should of fought harder, and whined less. I'm ready to make them believe in me again. I'm ready to make her believe in me again. I was running, it was now night, I had to get far away from Volterra as possible before I made my way to an airport. I bought my tickets, the woman shamelessly flirting with me. Trying to make the sad young boy smile.

Thing is, I am not young, nor will I ever smile again, until I've paid for what I've done. I sat in the plane, closed the window and closed my eyes. Maybe if I fake slept, the flight attendant would leave me alone.

I did hate it when women flirted with me. I didn't notice it at all when I was with Bella, but it made her so very frustrated. Now I couldn't stand it. My sweet Bella was gone. The girl with rose colored cheeks and long mahogony hair. She looked so different the last time I had seen her.

Porcelain vampire skin, orange-colored eyes that told me she was maintaining the animal diet. Her hair was shorter, darker. It framed her womanly face. She no longer held the innocence of a girl, but the wisdom of a woman. A woman clinging to her man's side.

Jasper. Oh how I wished I could have been him. I missed being at her side. I took the picture out of my pocket, I carried it everywhere. That sweet girl, red cheeks looking up at me with love in her eyes, pretty dark blue dress. Our love to me, would never be finished, but it was long gone for her.

For she loved Jasper. A person I never had liked, yet I could see why she would love him. His quite, thoughtful ways, his mind was always full of sarcastic comments though. Some like that I'd hear sometimes mumbled from Bella's pretty lips. I always clicked my tongue at her when she did that, I should of never spoken a word.

She had, in a smaller fashion, the same type of books he did, minus the historical ones. She listened to the music he did, but not when I was around. I knew this, because I had watched her from her window before she even knew my name.

I knew she changed for me, I wished I would have for her. I've never been the type of person that can easily accept any type of change. I wish I would have done many different things for her.

I dreamed then, the fake dreams that I conjured. I wanted sleep to take over my body once again. I missed it so much. I dreamed of what could have been if I had changed.

_A vision in white lace, long sleeves, hair artfully posed into a braid the trailed down her back. Sheer vail over her face, tears in her eyes. Her father placing her hand in mine. I do's and a promise of forever. _

_Pale girl laying on a table with a dark blue dress. Alice tells me she'll be waking soon before running off to Jasper. Girl gracefully flowing to her feet after her heart beat it's last beat. Holding my hand, tracing my face with her fingers the way she used, too. Same tempature now. _

_My dream changed. Pretty pale girl curled close, pressed against the wall by my sister's husband. _

My eyes flew open. Even my fake dreams could turn into nightmares. "Sorry if I startled you. Is that your girlfriend?"

I didn't even notice a man had sat down next to me, nor that I still had the picture in my hand.

"Not anymore." I don't know why I even spoke.

"Ah. Sorry son, but your young, you have plenty of time. " The man must have been in his mid 50s. His mind was thinking of all the possiblities of why I was looking the way I was. His conclusion was she was dead."I'm sorry if shes no longer-"

"No. It's just I broke her heart, she'll never forgive me, she's with my sister's ex, and now I'm going back to help them with a private issue after not seeing her or him for a year."

"Why would you want her to forgive you, if she's with your sister's ex?" He said a little dumbfounded.

"Because I still love her. I would gladly take her back, if she wanted me, but the issue is, she doesn't." The words were spilling from my mouth, and I couldn't stop them. I needed to vent and I guess this guy was the one to vent too.

But the next things that came from his mind, ruined my impression of him.

_I can't decide who deserves to die more, the ex, the girl or this pussy who still loves her. _

Did he actually mean death? My hands clenched into the material of the seat. I had to be careful, I could leave damage and if he was a killer..

My thoughts were proved when the flight attendant walked by and he envisioned raping her in the plans restroom. Rape was clear, not romancing the woman and having a fling with her. For the fist time in ninety years, I planned a man's murder, actually intending to end him. Why was this man, dressed in fine Italian clothing so evil? What was wrong in his no doubt expensive life that he needed to kill people?

Something I had never told Bella, was that my first years after Carlisle turned me, I rebelled. I killed murderers, rapist and the like by using my mind, but I didn't like the image of myself. I didn't like the monster I was becoming. But he, this man I thought was going to share some wisdom maybe, not have malicious thoughts boiling in his mind.

The plan ride was painfully long. I really wished I bought the seat next to me as well. We got to New York, I would run from here, it would take less time, be less annoying as well. I let the man follow me, he had decided to kill me, as a mercy to me. I let him track me to a seedy motel. As soon as he entered my room, kicking in the door, a blade in his hand. I flew to him, I snarled and showed him what I truly was.

For the first time, I liked seeing the monster in his eyes. I liked seeing what I was. I _liked_ drinking his hot, sweet human blood. Teeth ripping into his neck like it was thin paper and my teeth were scissors. I _liked_ the feeling of warmth entering my system.

I should have felt guilty but I didn't as I got rid of his body. All I thought about was what would Bella or Carlisle or Esmé would say. In a sheer split second of a moment, my love for Bella disappeared. In one moment of clarity I had a moment of perfect sanity. I included Bella in the same category as I did Carlisle and Esmé.

Parental, no... Not parent, but family. Did I ever feel attracted to her? I wanted to. I loved her, I wanted to make her happy, and she wanted to show she loved me. But did I love her as a man should a beautiful woman? Or did I... Like.. A sister? A daughter? I didn't know any more.

Sanity, in such a insane world wasn't quite right. It didn't even make sense, but maybe I had been Aro to much. I had promised Aro that I would work Bella away from Jasper, separate them the best I could, but I wouldn't. She didn't deserve it. Neither did Jasper if I was being honest with myself.

I judged people's past, instead of their present. Jasper tried to be good, it wasn't his choice to be bad. It was all he knew. So how, could I judge like I had when it was my very choice to kill that man, the men in my past.

I couldn't, and I wouldn't any longer. I was about half way to Montana now. It wouldn't be much longer, I was running at full speed. I was fast, I always had been. I began to fear now, fear what Bella would say to me. I began to plan what I was going to tell her. I needed to tell her much, so much. She more than likely had no idea of Aro's betrayal. She liked him, he was cocky about it in his mind.

She was fooled just like Carlisle. Their kindness nearly became their doom.

ALICE POV:

I sat here in this dank, nasty place, on the stairs to the Brothers thrown. God the decor was horrible here. I mean the medival look is sooo a thousand years ago. Unless you're a broody teen pining over some vampire and their diary.

If they only knew what real vampires were like. The subject of pet in the vampire world was the dirtiest word anyone could ever say. That's what I was now, Aro's pet. My worst dream come true. The only one that was like myself was Renata. A shield, like Bella, but not as good. She was Aro's personal bodyguard.

I never thought I'd end up here. I had a plan a perfect plan, but it was shattered. All because of one man.

The truth is, I saw them together, the very moment she sliced her finger. It kicked in then, the mating bond. Something I feared I would ever understand. I hadn't seen my mate yet. I didn't even know if he was out there.

I was hurt. Incredibly hurt.

My sister, my bestfriend. He had to find his mate with her. Stupid, stupid boy, that I truly did love once. I thought I could change him, but I couldn't.

I also saw him killing Edward. My brother, my best friend. Rosalie and Jasper played the role of twins, but Edward and I should of. We were so much alike, from the moment I first saw him in my vision I knew I belonged with the Cullens.

But since the moment I awoke I saw this fate for me. Being locked down in this horrible fate.

"Songbird? Why won't you sing any longer? I'll bring you shiny things." Aro's voiced cooed sinisterly, as he leaned down running a bone white slender finger down my cheek and cupping my face gently.

He was reading my thoughts now. I pushed my latest visions at him, simple things, storms, wars, involving vampires doing wrong. No information on Bella or Jasper. I didn't see them for one thing, her shield was to strong. Way to developed.

Even as a human she had a way of getting around my visions, like Jasper sometimes did. I should have seen it before I saw the vision. But all I thought was as soon as he wouldn't be tempted by her blood, once she was a vampire, they could be like Edward and I.

In their simple ways, their dark styles, snarky remarks and wisdom filled eyes. But no. I didn't get my forever of happiness.

I grew violently mad at Jasper at times, choosing him as a outlet of my anger, but it wasn't Jazzy's fault. I knew that now. I was so stupid. I had realized this so late, to late. Too late to change anything. When so much should of been changed. I was so scared, that I had ruined their forever by my emotions getting in the way.

I couldn't let that happen. I loved them both too much. It was time to change, time for me to be different. I had to be selfless for once. I stuck my chin up defiantly.

Aro's had slid from my cheek eerily, and he went to his desk, writing and fiddling about. I needed to get away from here, just for a few moments, an hour. I knew I wouldn't leave the castle, but maybe just this goddamed room. "Aro?"

"Yes little bird?" I hated his name for me, he told me my fragile like, thin body and light voice reminded him of a small bird. So now that was my name. Not Marry Alice Brandon Cullen. But Bird.

"Maybe I'd sing if I could take a bath by myself. My head hurts. I've been looking to hard. I'm exhausted."

"Hmmm.."

"I don't want to get overwhelmed. I haven't for a long time, but that was because I had Jasper to calm me. He isn't here, clearly."

"Yes, yes. Go. Giana, take Alice to her room." Someone had finally changed Gianna. She was trully an evil thing. Who would want to join the vampires that murder people? Sick humans. That's who.

Sick human made for a sinister vampire.

She walked me to my room and I felt like I was walking to the electric chair, the click of her heels the only sound in the high tower. "I'll be just outside your door, there's no windows, you would be surrounded if you tried to escape."

She left me with that threat and closed the door harshly. Okay, not the chair, but definite imprisonment. I had been to my room once before. It was worse then. I know I was high maintenance, but there wasn't anything besides a claw foot tub and cold stone tile. Now there was a bed covered in black satin. I shuddered to think of why they would think I would lay on it.

I ran the hot water, kicking off my ballet flats. Clothing was laying on the bed. Atleast they had good taste in cloths. A little dark, but is was designer.

Thats good enough. I ran my hand over the hot water, it warms my icy cold fingers slightly. That's when it took over me. The familiar feeling of a vision sailing over me in a wave, disrupting my vision, distorting my surroundings till I was no longer here. It was clear and vivid, it had a sense of purpose.

_Pale slender female hand, nails dirty. Black pen, white drawing paper. _

_**Alice, **_

_**Fly little bird.**_

_The hand dropped the pen, the hand was shaking slightly. Strong rough fingers took hold of the girls hand. Familar hand holding hers. _

The vision ended, the tub was about to run over. I quickly shut it off, I let a little out then undressed, sickening into the hot water. It stung my skin slightly. The heat sudden and piercing against my frozen skin. I sunk back fully, easily going under the water completely.

Barbie time. Bella wanted me to come over. She was scared, shaking scared. She knew what Aro had done. I had to leave. I had to get out of this place. I searched for a future then. A future I didn't want to search for, but I thought if Bella was still Bella, she would think of this. I saw him then.

_Long blond hair, scars and red eyes. Standing in the woods. "In three minutes Gianna will go to Ciaus's will be preoccupied. The gaurds below will be down to one in five minutes. You have to be fast, and strong Alice. Break through the wall on the North side of where you're at no. Directly across. It's day, they won't follow you. The silk. The rest is up to you. " He nodded at me, then disappeared. _

My breathing got quicker but I calmed myself. I slowing counted, underwater. I heard Giana huff, mumble. "This bitch will be there for a while." The click of her heels. I forced my ears to listen harder, the water making it difficult. She was long gone in the castle, to the west wing where Caius had all of his women go. He had a wife, but he like mistresses. She didn't care, she liked them too.

I counted another two minutes before I got quickly out of the tub through on the clothing, jeans, long sleeve black shirt,boots, I grabbed my red leather gloves, and wrapped the black satin around me. I used my entire force straight across from the wall, the water from the tub had made the mortor wet over the years, it broke quicker than any brick around it would. My body fell from the tower I angled myself gracefully, landing lightly. The one startled gaurd snarled at me.

I danced towards him quickly evading before swiftly ripping his head from his body. And I ran, I ran fast and hard, once I reach out of human area I abandoned the silk. I pushed my legs hard, my arms swinging trying to move faster. Two guards were behind me, I know he would send more.

I had to get to human population again, but indoors, a crowd. It was my only chance at ever getting out from under Aro's thumb, from ripping the leash away.

I wasn't a goddamned yorkie after all.

My legs were to short, I was to small. I wasn't fast enough, not nearly fast enough. They were gaining ground. I had to move faster. I _had_ to. I had to live. I leapt high over the valley gap, landing lightly. My small frame made great for soaring through the air. It seemed to bring them back from me. They were muscle, and weight.

I was light and bone.

_Fly little bird._

This little bird sure did fly the cope, but I didn't think she meant _fly. _ I leapt from any surface I could, bouncing through the air my body sailing fast than my legs would let me.

I just might have a chance.

Maybe.

_Now I hear violence out from silence_

_Don't want me love? Then let me go_

_Where I am going you can't save me. _

_Sun Gangs- The Veils  
_

**_AFTER THOUGHT: I will be needing 3 reviews per chap for quicker writing since my Peter/Bella fic has more reviews at the moment._**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I feel like I need to put Alice with someone. Suggestions of vampires that are single, (female or male) would be apprecaited! **

_**Grab your gun, time to go to Hell**_

_**I'm no hero, guilty as charged**_

_**Search and destroy**_

_**Found my faith, living in sin**_

_**I'm no Jesus, but neither are you my friend**_

_**I'm a whore, a birth of broken dreams**_

_**This simple answer is never what it seems**_

_**A million little pieces we've broken into**_

_**A million little pieces I've stolen from you**_

_**Search and destroy**_

_**Sold my soul to Heaven and to Hell**_

_**Sick as my secrets, but never gonna tell**_

_**I'm to blame, burden of my dreams**_

_**A curse of faith and a blessing I believe, I believe, I believe**_

_**30 SECONDS TO MARS - SEARCH AND DESTROY **_

Suffering in silence was something I had gotten good at over the years. I didn't think I would ever have to do that now. When I had all I ever wanted, but I was. I blocked myself from Jasper. I was to worried, heartbroken and angry. I didn't need to add to his emotions like everyone else was. I knew mine were stronger for him anyway.

Peter woke and wanted to act like nothing happened, but we couldn't allow that. We kept the others away as we talked of what he _saw. _ Peter actually had a vision. The most concerning part was that Jasper, my strong soldier, was being held by four vampires.

He was the major, but four? How could he get out of that? I started having a panic attack when he told me. He didn't tell Jasper or Charlotte. He asked me to go for a walk with him once the others came back.

He was warning me, that we might not make it out. Preparing me, I didn't want to tell him that I already was. But I had too. It just made us worse in the panic department, but for the first time. Peter and I actually bounded. He was always my joker, but now I saw that he was a sweetie underneath everything.

I wouldn't tell Jasper any of this. I for once, needed to be the hero. Everyone had saved me to much in the past. I was a vampire. I was strong, but not as strong as I could be.

Animal blood made us calm, and slightly weaker than traditional vampires. Any advantage we could have, I would take it. I'd do that for Jasper. I'd do anything to save him.

Now, I was standing with my hands behind my back, watching my family train. Observing what needed to be fixed with them, taking notes on what they did that was good. "Esmé, look for tells, he fakes you by dropping his opposite shoulder. "

Alistar snarled at me pointing this out. "Well, don't drop your shoulder at all Ali!"

Jasper chuckled and kissed my cheek lightly. Hopefully Edward made it out okay. Peter tells us our plan for Alice was in the works, that it was all up to her now.

I hope she understood my message. Peter tells me she did, and that her odds of survival shot up by twenty percent.

_God Alice, fly girl. I know I've been mad at you, jealous of you, hateful to you, but that never meant I never stopped loving you, sister. You may be spoiled and a whiny thing, but it doesn't matter now, just make it out alive._

Peter's visions or feeling or whatever was coming in stronger and more vivid sense his dam broke. He was able to talk to Alice in a vision, instead of me and my notes. I used this with her before, when I was human. We played with it.

He didn't like looking for Edward, but the curious news that he may be coming back with a different shade of eyes amused me to no end.

I felt the need to tell Jasper of my plan to hunt humans as I thought of this. "Jasper?"

"Yes darlin'?"

"Should we hunt humans? Like Pete and Char? Not innocents? Just for the fight, maybe it will increase of chances. Make us stronger." I saw Carlisle's concerned eyes flash to mine. I wasn't looking at Jasper, I was still watching my mother.

Jasper stopped breathing. "Isa..no. I know what that would do to you, it would destroy to good sweetheart. I won't let anything happen to you. You need to try to stay calm, we will be fine."

But I think even to himself that sounded like a lie.

That's when I heard him approaching, smelled his sweet, nearly female scent. Vanilla and cranberries. I liked my whiskey and molasses man personally.

I kissed Jasper softly. "Stay here. I'll talk to him first." Pain was in his eyes, but he trusted me, it was Edward that he never trusted. "Have faith in me babe. I can handle myself." I winked at him lightly before running to meet Edward who was waiting for me.

His hair was perfectly dishelved, his cloths dark jeans, dark maroon button up and a black blazer. His eyes were bright red rubies. I stared at them a little longer than I should of, to test myself, to see if I could get lost in them like I used too. I couldn't.

He turned his back gracfully and began walking slowly, farther into the forest. I walked beside him, keeping five feet between us. "I never told you my past did I?"

"No. You never shared much, if you did I more than likely forgot it with the change."

He sighed and looked at me stopping. We were out of range now, having walked for a good while.

"I rebelled against Carlisle, after he changed me. Not because I couldn't handle the bloodlust, but because I wanted too. I didn't kill innocents. I do now.. I did this to a man I met on the plane. " He laughed dryly. "He wanted to kill me, apparently I'm too sad to live. "

"Well you always were good a brooding." He ran a hand through he copper hair.

"I'm not going to stop Bella. It's who I am. I like doing the world a service."

"Hero complex."

"I guess I've always had that, haven't I? Picking the most accident prone, danger magnet possible." I smiled. I still was a danger magnet.

"Your special Bella, so special. More people see that besides me now, Aro sees it. He played on your kindness like he did Carlisle, offered you power, played the sweet uncle that was slightly crazy. He's good at that Bella. He can't read your mind, you're a mental and physical shield, that can expand over more than just one person. He had Renata for himself, but he wants you to make them indestructible. " He laughed that dry laugh again. "Who would of thought the fragile girl could become the warrior."

"I did." Jasper said, falling gracefully from the trees. "I thought about it, and I think you and I need to talk too. And Isa, don't think I don't trust you but goddamnit I couldn't stop myself. "

He pulled out the puppy eyes, he rarely did this, so I knew he was actually scared of me being angry.

I leaned back against the tree, crossed my arms and put the heel of my boot against it. Glaring slightly."It's okay. Talk." My eyes darted between the two of them.

Edward let out a huge sigh. "Well I'm going to act like he isn't here for a moment." He looked at Jasper the back to me. "Bella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I was wrong, foolish and just plain stupid to ever leave you. But in a way.. I'm glad I did. You wouldn't be where you are now. I made you change so much for me, I never bent at all. You'll never know how truly sorry I am for what I've done. For how I acted after I found out of the both of you. I want to repay you. Aro has sent me here, to break you apart the most I could. To make you, Jasper, suspicious of me. Try to win back Bella, that won't work and I'm not even going to try. "

"Why? Why not Edward?" Jasper said his arms were crossed, I could tell he didn't believe him.

"Because I don't love her. I don't think I ever did. Not in the way of husband and wife."

My eyes were wide and my mouth was slightly open. I was shocked. He was admitting it. Jasper had told me, the main emotion Edward ever felt around me was obsession, with a dose of feral protection.

"What way do you feel about me Edward?"

He sighed and shuffled uncomfortably, a hand pulling at his hair. "You're more of a mix of mother or sister."

"Aunt?" I added lightly.

"Your making fun of me Bella?"

"Edward. Can I trust you? Are you speaking the truth? You're going to help us? Because nothing else matters to me. Because there is zero chance of us being together. Ever. Jasper is my husband, my bonded mate. You can't get between that."

"I know that. Yes, I swear to you. I want to do something right for you."

"Then you can start by realizing the things you've said to Jasper in the past were wrong."

"I know that." He turned to Jasper who was wide-eyed and trying to make me stop talking or take it back with rapid hand motions. "Jasper, I've never liked you. You've never liked me. It kills me to say I was wrong, but I was. You've always tried, when I willing jumped off the cliff.I'm no hero. Guilty as charged. I was wrong on how I acted with the news of your relationship with Bella, too. ." Edward's words were rapid, vampire fast. "Whew. There I said it." He backed away from him, hands in surrender.

"Yeah, let's not hug it out anymore. You need to become useful." Jasper said, voice laced with venom. He wasn't forgiving Edward anytime soon. I would, maybe, if he earned it.

Jasper hand reached out, finger spread. I sprang my body from leaning to standing lightly by his side, hand in his. We ran home, Edward sailed past us. My anger flared.

"Oh no he didn't." Jasper said. I was surprised by the tone of humor and the release of my hand.

I giggled and sent my body flying, using my strong long legs the venom had given me. I flew past a shocked Edward. We raced the entire way back, when he would move past me, I would match him and go farther.

We were even as we broke through the trees. Carlisle and Esmé were waiting for us. I stopped left Edward there and looped back to run with my mate. Kiss him a couple times on the way.

He did better than I thought.

But then I thought there would be decapitation.

ALICE POV:

I was growing tired. I hadn't hunted in two weeks, I had run all day, it was pitch black now. I was trying to get to human population, but having to dodge their attacks was making it difficult.

And I didn't know where the fuck I was.

I was to freaked out to search for visions, but I tried now, I had about 2 miles lead of them. I had wiggle room.

I searched ways I could go, focused and let the visions come to me. If I went west, now, I could be in Milan in under a half hour.

"Fuck yes!" I said out loud, excited.

I had a chance now. So I sent myself as fast as I could move. It didn't take me long, but they had gained time on me still.

If I looked back, which was something you never did, I mean come on I'm not blonde and in a horror film tripping because of a twisted ankle.

I was Marry Fucking Alice Brandon Cullen. I was a vampire. A prophet. Yet I still looked back.

I shrieked as he reaches for me, ruby eyes and black cloak.

I made into the street of Milan, a beautiful car coming straight for me, nearly hitting me. Time to act Alice. It swerved, the owner made moves to get out, I motioned for him to stay, ran at a human pace to the car's door, I got. "Drive! Please please drive! They are trying to kill me!"

The car held a man and his wife, a child next to me in the back seat. He floored it. "Hold on, signorina!"

They must be of wealth, he was Italian, more than likely only knew broken English. "Aeroporto, la polizia? Per favore!"

"Si, si!"

I leaned back into the seat, sighing heavily as we pulled into the lights of the city. I was safe, the Volturi wouldn't make a scene. They never would. If I was in a crowd, like I was now, a crowd of fancy cars.

There must have been a fashion show.

Sad this wasn't a happier trip than it should.

**AFTER THOUGHT: Should I have one from Maria or Janes view? Tell me what ya think my lovies. **


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE: Having strep throat and a computer that hates you, doesn't do well for story updates. Sorry dears.

THIS CHAPTER IS NON MAIN CHARACTOR POV, PLEASE TAKE NOTE OF THE POV TITLE

_"Blessed by a bitch from a bastard seed _

_Pleasure to meet you but better to bleed _

_Rise, I will rise, I will rise _

_Skinned her alive, ripped her apart _

_Scattered her ashes, buried her heart _

_Rise up above it, high up above and see _

_Pray to your god, open your heart _

_Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark _

_Cover your eyes, the devil's inside _

_One night of the hunter _

_One day I will get revenge _

_One night to remember _

_One day it'll all just end "_

_Night of the Hunter - 30 seconds to mars_

Maria POV:

I sat with my leg hanging through the hole in the roof, the other on the edge balancing my arm and chin. It was a factory of some sort at one time, just on the fridges of the town bordering deep woods. It was falling apart, hence the several holes in the roof. I watched as Miguel trained the newborns.

He was no where as good as Jasper, but he did have a gift of fighting. He didn't have the emotional control, but he was a quick learner, more focused than the others. He would do, with my guidance.

My eyes darted up the Volturi princess that was on the roof as well. Farthest from me, innocent eyes, staring at the pages of a novel, pale blonde hair falling into her face.

Truly, little Jane feared me. She would be dead if she didn't have that power of hers. I had waited for my chance to take back the Major under my control. Ever since he ran from me I had searched for him, he ran good and long.

When the Volturi came for me, I thought death would come, which more than likley should. They had me killing people exactly like me all the time while working for them.

Working wasn't the right word, under control of the Volturi. I had always had my agenda, and now Aro was gladly letting me do so. If I succeeded in capturing or ending the Major, I would be set free. Now, freedom meant more to me than my skilled weapon that was the Major.

Vengeance was ruling me as well, how could he change as much as he had? He was _my _weapon, to be used at _my_ will. He was my play-thing, my sword, and I was his sire. One couldn't betray your sire as he did. It was an unwritten law among covens everywhere.

Now he has had, not one, but _two _women he's called his mate. The little fortune-teller that has the structural frame of a pubescent boy. Now there was Isabella. I haven't seen her yet, but I've heard tales of her strength. A better fight than the fortune-teller would be, unfortunately Aro doesn't want me to end here.

I hissed, throwing my ebony hair over my shoulder. "_Do you want me to light you on fire?"_ I said as sweetly as I could to the two boys fighting below me. One nearly had the other head off. To hard to put back on head, doable, but not worth the hassle.

One can get rather scarred mentally when your decapitated.

Not that I would know. No one has ever come close to touching my neck. Not saying that I didn't have my fair share of scars. I had been a warrior before I was a queen.

JANES POV.

My eyes flicked up to the wannabe hierarchy that was the bitch in front of me. Jet black hair that flowed in waves down to the middle of her back, black blazer and matching black army type pants with high-heeled leather boots.

She could have been a beautiful woman, if it wasnt for the look of evil the was always present in her olive toned features.

I couldn't stand that I was here, but sometimes you had to work through the mud to become the best.

Not that I would have ever if it hadn't been for _Isabella_. My mind sneered the name. She wasn't even pretty, she was to manly of a woman. It made me admire my youthful body even more.

Some pity me because I'm stuck in the body of a fourteen year old girl, but I like it. Nothing better than playing the sad lost girl to get your meal. I don't need your pity.

Aro adores me, he loves me like a child. The only thing that annoys me about this body. He can't see me for the woman I want him to see me as.

So you could see why I sprang at the option to be here, hatching an evil plan to attack the Whitlock and Cullen coven. To make her life pain, to take away her precious _family. _ Nothing would bring me more pleasure to see her in pain, since I couldn't with my gift.

_She _had taken over the sights of my Master. Sulpicia may be his mate, for now, but Aro had grown bored with her over the years. Bored with everything, it didn't take much more than an idiot to recognize this.

MARCUS POV:

_Deliver me into my fate_

_If I?m alone I cannot hate_

_I don't deserve to have you_

_Ooh, my smile was taken long ago_

_If I can change I hope I never know_

_I still press your letters to my lips_

_And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss_

_I couldn't face a life without your lights_

_Snuff by Slipknot_

I stared out blanking, while sitting on my throne, where I barely moved unless Aro made me for fear I'd petrify. A thrown I didn't want anymore. A thrown I hadn't wanted ever since the loss of my Didyme. Sweet beautiful Didyme. Long raven wavy locks, porcelain skin strong features and kind eyes. She had looked like her brother slightly, in the way her presence seemed to call out that she was a natural leader.

Loosing my light, my utter reason for being alive was something I couldn't take. I had been void of any emotion, ever since Aro wouldn't give me answers of her death. Of who killed her.

It's a morbid thought to wish for one's death. To wish to sleep it all away for this never-ending eternity I was given. Yet I find it graces my thoughts the majority of the days, nights hours and minutes.

My brothers plan, although well hidden to most, wasn't from me. He was foolish it his ways of thinking I wouldn't do anything of it. I may be numb, but I wasn't blind to my surroundings. When you didn't focus on bettering yourself or anything, and actually just listened, watched. You could learn an astounding amount.

But the old decaying man,that life used to pour into, whether it be in my originally much more youthful face, or the smile that was worn on it when she was near. I wouldn't allow Aro to do this, to cause that pain on the young warrior and lady's lives.

For the first time, in centuries lost, I had a spark of emotion. Not of love, not of happiness, not even vengeful. But anger. I wouldn't allow another life to be ruined like this.

I wished I was a child again, wished I could start over and meet her again. Take me back to the time I cherished the most, and stay there for a few moments. I wouldn't have known any of this, none of this would be happening. I could get lost in the innocence of love.

I rarely spoke, but when one choices their words thoughtfully and scarce, they are rarely said in vain. So when I heard Aro and Caius speak of how they would be going to the new world, well I suppose it wasn't so new any more, to "help" them, I had to choose my words.

"I would like to join you in this venture Aro."

It shocked them to silence, but this adventure, would be one for the entirety of the brothers to view. It shocked me to no end, that I had to hide the small amusement I had felt from their shock. Just a flicker, a spark of emotion.

There wasn't hope for me, and that ensured that I wouldn't doom the sweet girl of Carlisle's to this fate.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I KNOW! A new chaptor! :O. Three reviews before I post another one. :) But it will be worth it, drama drama drama!

BACK TO BELLA:

The air was heavy, full of tension and focus. It was wearing on my Jasper, his movements rigid and stiff. He didn't have his proud easy going swagger. His hands were almost always clasped behind his back, eyes focused voice commanding. He was the major. Yet I couldn't judge him.

Jasper had slip us apart now, females trained under _my _control. Charlotte my second in command, we were about a mile from the men in a clearing. So I had turned on my super focus and went straight to work. Women fought different from men, we were generally quicker and more graceful. When we killed we had the tendency to straddle or jump on our opponent to get the upper hand, were men already had it.

It wasn't because we were weaker, because we were just has physically strong as men, especially as vampires. But we had different skill sets, therefore we needed to be trained differently. My style of fighting was what humans would call mixed martial arts, mixed with street fighting.

I watched as Katie and Charlie fought. Kate couldn't use her powers, I wanted her to develop past that, not merely relying on it. Gifted vampires did that, Edward focused on his mind reading, _Jane_ on her gift of pain. It wasn't practical, vampires most of the time reacted on instinct, not a direct path of thoughts. Thats why, a mile to the north of us, Jasper was having a gleeful time kicking Edward's ass all around the yard.

I smiled at the thought, it hadn't been easy them too. Esmé and Carlisle kept Edward away the best they could. He was trying, really trying, even with me. He was scared of me, not just Jasper, so he was taking it very slow.

He was very aware, trying to make conversation or sticking to my side when he wasn't near mom and dad.

It had been two days since we sent the message to Alice, and I was terrified. Peter hadn't gotten in visions, or feels for her. Just blankness. I mildly panicked, but I tried to have faith in Alice. I felt something, a pull tugging at my heart for her. For the girl I had loved as just as much as I hated. I bit my lip. And she was alone now.

"What's wrong dear?" Esmé asked.

"I feel like I should help her." I said just loud enough for her to hear.

"You still care for her?" I spun to face her straight on.

"Of _course. _I'll always love my sister, just as much as she hates me and I hate her. I hate because she makes me jealous for what she had with him, before me." I looked away a little ashamed. "I hate her for what she did to him."

"What she did to him? She brought him to us, saved him from a life of hate and pain. She brought him to _you_. She was with him, because she loved him. I know what she said to him most of being horrible, but now you see Edward and his reasons, the clean break as he put it. Can't you see? She lied when she said she had someone new, it was the only way to break him so he could heal, have no chance of going back to her. To move on. But they both failed to see who you'd move on with." Esme's words were strong and fierce. She had a hold of my shoulders, at one point she even shook me.

I looked away from her kind golden eyes. Everything was just so blurred, the emotions of hate, rage and jealousy that I was so blind. We all were so blind from our actions. Blinded by love. "Look at me Isabella."

My eyes slowly met hers, they were burning from the venomous tears I'd never shed. "She doesn't hate you, she never could. She truly did believe Edward would come back for you, because she still saw you, that first vision of you. Arms wrapped around each other as a vampire, best friends. That's as far as I'm aware, hasn't changed. Just a matter of time. Now as for if she needs you.. "

"I'm sure she needs me Esmé, she needs someone, and I want to be that person, I just don't know how to find her."

"You'll find a way Bella. You always do."

"I need to talk to Jasper." She nodded softly, turning back to the others. They probably heard, but they ignored and realized it was our time to talk, not theirs.

"Charlotte your in charge." With that I ran back to the house, nodding to the patrolling wolves on my way. They had borders around us, starting a mile from the house to ten miles around the house.

I walked up to the sight of Jasper's hand wrapped around Edward's throat as he slammed him into the damp grass. His eyes were midnight and he was growling viciously, Edward's hands clawing at Jasper's arm. "JASPER!" Peter was yelling.

_Fuck._

I ran straight to them, stopping to only place a hand on his back. I focused as I centered my emotions, thinking of the happy memories again. Jaspers hand began to loosen before he roughly released, pushed away from him, nearly hitting me and knocking me over as he went to the woods.

A sharp intake of breath as he hit my shoulder with his. My eyes were wide and I was instantly mad. "What the fuck Jasper?" I roared.

"What?" He spiralled around facing me head on, I nearly knocked into him. "What's wrong with me? No. Nothing wrong, of course there's nothing wrong when your mate plans of going to save Alice! Your ex wife! Nope nothing wrong." He turned back around and began strutting off.

"What do you expect me to do?" I screamed out. My hands went to my hair. We _never _fought. I was having a heart attack.

"_Stay. _Stay where I can protect you! Tell me yourself before I have to learn it from _him!" _He was suddenly two inches from my face. I took notice that we had an audience, a growing one. The women were back as well.

"I didn't tell him! I told my _mother! _I came back here to talk to you about it, and _nothing_ was firmly decided." I moved an inch closer to his face, completely in-raged that he believed Edwards words.

He flinched. "He told-"

"How could you believe him?"

"He-"

"Whatever Jasper, I'm finding her, and I'm bringing her back. I don't need a knight in shining armor to protect me, I'm no princess. You seem to forget, that she just wasn't your ex wife. She was my sister, my best friend. She has her flaws Jasper, but through all of this, I could never honestly say I stopped loving her. So, yeah, I'm going to go save her pixie ass. " I shrugged hands going up in the air as I back away from him. Yes I was being a bitch, but I was _tired, mad, _and _hurt. _

"I won't stop you. As if I could ever." He looked away, to the grass that was suddenly more interesting that ever. He was guilty and ashamed, but he should have been. I knew he was under just as much stress as I was, but how could he believe him. How could have I put any faith in Edward?

I turned facing him, a small smile graced his lips. "You. You are too much trouble than you're proving yourself worth Edward. I told you to not make me regret this, but you have. Now. You'll pay." I spoke levelly, calm. His smile disappeared. As if in perfect sync all the vampires around him moved twenty feet away from him.

My body flew towards his, he tried to run but I was to quick, my nails slide across his chest. He bellowed with pain. "I will never hesitate to hurt you." I grabbed his pretty bronze hair and pulled his head back, making him drop to his knees, at my will. "Look at my eyes. They're gold. I'm perfectly calm now, causing you harm. You, are my tool for this. You will train with the woman since you want to act like a jealous little bitch. You will not come between Jasper and I again." I released his hair, he took a deep breath, I glanced down at the perfect five streaks leaking with venom across his chest. But I wasn't done.

I abruptly grabbed his arm, turned my body and kicked his back. Effectively ripped his arm from his torso. I threw it in my anger, before I stormed off into the woods, roughly grabbing the collar of Jaspers t-shirt.

JASPERS POV:

I watched as the girl I constantly underestimated punished Edward. It was the most terrifying and sexiest event I had ever watched. She was calm, utterly to calm as she did this. When she pointed it out, he nearly pissed himself although that was impossible.

Everyone around us was scared, actually frightened. Rosalie on the other hand was beaming with happiness. Emmett was proud yet still scared. Which was hilarious, would have been at least if I wasn't such a fool. I was ruled by my emotions and instincts. I couldn't think straight when it involved her.

It hurt me, so badly, that she wanted to leave, to matter how good of a cause. Then I was suddenly her next victim. She grabbed my collar, which would of been ripped if I didn't follow her. We ran, the wolves giving us our space.

"You!" She pointed her finger in my face. Her other hand on her shapely hip. "You will never do that to me again."

"You, "I grabbed her hand and her other arm roughly pushing her against a tree. "Will tell me anything that's bothering you, you always have why did you stop?"

BELLA POV:

As I looked into his eyes, I thought of everything that was bothering me. Loosing Alice. My family. _Him._ A sob rocked my body, I couldn't control it.

"Isa.." His arms became tender as he held me tightly to his chest.

"Please, you have to let me handle this."

"Nothing ever gets done on your own Isa! We have to do this together, tell me what you know, that I don't." His hand went under my chin, lifting my face to his eyes."Please." His sweet breath fell over my face, his eyes were filled with venom, he was heart broken. I had always been honest with my Jasper.

I had to be now.

"Peters vision." I looked away, another sob making me delirious with grief, a future that I didn't know anymore if we'd escape.

"What, what did he leave out in telling me?" Jasper's voice was pleading.

"You.."

"Me what?"

"Theres.. A good chance.. " I looked up at him. "That you'll die. That I'll lose you Jasper. I can't lose you, please don't leave me. " I fell into his chest, my face curving into his neck.

"I.. I wish I could say that, that was impossible. But nothing is darlin'. Promise me Isa-"

"I can't live without you!" I bellowed brokenly.

"I don't expect you to, just like I couldn't without you. Nor do I expect you to end your own life either. But promise me, don't give up. I'm not done yet, you don't have to do everything by yourself. I'm here. Let's do this as a team, we make _such_ a good one."

I nodded mutely. "Say it Isa. Promise me you will never give up."

I moved from his chest, stared straight into his eyes. "I will never give you up." I kissed him, hard and urgent. Desperate.

Clothing was ruined, hands trailed over bare skin. Memorizing our already completely explored bodies. I didn't like the way it felt, how desperate it was. It almost made me want to cry, how perfect his hands felt. How perfect we felt locked together.

This was the last time we made love before I found myself on my way. From a weak feeling of Peter's, that Alice was in New York. I would go alone, I could get around quicker that way. I would shield us, once I found her, all the way back to Montana. Jasper had to stay here, he had to hold down the fort. To keep peace and control.

We had to keep training, we had to prepare. So, I dressed in black, kissed my dogs, my daughter, my parents and brother. Finally my husband, then I took off. Pushing my legs as fast at they could ever take me.

ALICE POV:

Once I left the kind families car, it was pretty easy to get on a plane and safety. As low as I kept to populated areas they wouldn't try a single thing. I had to get to Montana, and quickly. I needed help.

I hate to admit that, but I seriously needed help. I was in NewYork now, time square to be exact having a stand off with a good member. He was a good three hundred feet from me, and staring at me across the sea of passerby's.

I looked around, if I left New York I wouldn't have very many high populated areas left. I couldn't chance leaving, yet I couldn't stay, more would gather here. That's when I sensed it. The smell of lavender musk hit the air. Distinct, feminine and strong. My head whipped around.

There she was, my savior in black. A chic black motorcycle jacket paired with black jeans and matching boots, standing to the right of me, which happened to be closer to the gaurd. His eyes went to her. His entire features changed as her casual face turned into a sneer as she bared her teeth.

"Do you want to die today?" She mouthed to him. "If you follow us, it will happen."


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Really, if people don't review more, I won't update for a while, even though I adore this story, Battle for the Sun is more popular at the moment. Sense I left off with a cliffy, I will add this chap. :) **

BELLA POV:

Traveling across the country by yourself was an experience. I began thinking I was taking on too much, I hadn't traveled more than a few miles merely for an errand. This was some errand. I was glad I was fast, it may have been the adrenaline fueling me, the risk of what would be lost if I didn't get their in time. But ever muscle in me was screaming to turn around and run into his arms. This needed to be covert, we couldn't have a war in the streets.

We firmly agreed that humans shouldn't know about us. Not like the Romanians wanted us to convert too. Having humans know, even in small populations was _dangerous. _There was more humans than vampires, there would always be, for if there wasn't, we wouldn't survive. If they found out about us, they would rebel, attempt to kill us for the monsters Hollywood has made us. That we are.

My legs flew gracefully over the earth, keeping away from humans I kept to the border of Canada before I went south to New York state. It took me shorter than it would have taken anyone, well besides maybe Edward. In all of seven hours I was walking the streets, eyes rapidly taking it all in. I got called junkie by some old woman that pushed past me. My jaw gaped slightly.

I'd never been to New York before, I was alarmed by the masses of people, bright lights and taxi's. I dialed Peter, standing on the sidewalk trying to calm myself down from a minor panic attack. I was good with blood, but I hadn't been around _this_ much people.

"Can you direct me to an area?" I said as soon as he picked up.

"Time square." Click. Good boy, Pete. I wasn't nearly in the right head space for chit-chat.

I hailed one of the yellow taxi's, not taking much effort, another perk of what the venom gave me. The seedy man up front looked me over in the mirror. "Where too?" His gravelly voice said.

"Time square, fast." I pushed a hundred through the window slot, which promptly earned a firm stomp on the didn't take long, maybe thirty minutes, but I wasn't daring being that close to humans. Having to walk through them, there speed, and be that close to them would be to much for my over active senses to handle. For his speed I gave him another hundred, and slipped out of the cab.

I walked eyes looking over every single person, until I finally saw her. She looked worse than I had ever seen her, the clothes she wore weren't her style. Her hair wasn't perfectly styled, yet it was in every direction possible. Her eyes were black, from hunger. The wide eyes were fearful as they stared across locking with another. I followed her path to find a member of the gourd eyeing her. I felt her eyes land on me as I stared him down. A small growl rose from my chest, not loud enough for humans to hear.

But he did. His head whipped to mine. "Do you want to die today?" I sneered, my upper lip bearing my teeth. "You will if you follow us." He glared at me, a smile creeping across his lips.

He would follow, that I was sure. But I wasn't worried, not in the slightest. I just hope he didn't have friends.

I walked calmly and smoothly over to her, I gripped her arm, pulling her along. "Are you hurt?" I said face close to her ear.

"N-no. You- You actually came for me." She was silently sobbing. I pulled her close to my side, shielding her from view as we quickly walked down the street.

"Hushh. It's okay. Dry those pretty little eyes for me sister, I need you to help me with this." Her Bambi eyes looked up into mine, she wiped her face roughly and nodded firmly.

Those same eyes got a far away look as she focused, intent. "If we get a cab and try to head for upstate they will kill the driver as soon as there's no cars around us. If we go in the alleys we'll have to run, and run hard. I'm not sure of the outcome. Or we can get a cab and go to the airport. " Her hand laced with mine, holding tightly. "I've missed you Bella." She didn't look at me when she said it, her eyes were scanning.

"A plan will take to long, we have to get back and get back fast. Alice, when was the last time you ate something?"

"Over two weeks."

"Fuck." She shook slightly. She was on the verge of ripping someones head off, I could sense it in how desperately she held my hand. She was terrified she'd hurt someone, terrified that her weakness wouldn't be enough to get us away.

I saw an alley ten feet from us. As we got closer and closer I decided what we had to do. I grabbed her, and ran down the alley, nothing but a blur. No one would notice our sudden disappearance, if they did, there minds would shake it away. There was no explanation for it.

Running through the alleys, I saw what I needed to see. It was a sudden action, but I knew I wouldn't regret it. I stopped her from running abruptly as I watched the man hit the girl dressed in hardly anything. It was dark now, the harsher side of NewYork would come out now. Alice looked at me. I kept watching, gold eyes intently watching.

I knew Jasper said it would destroy me, but I didn't believe that. I was strong, and I needed to do this, especially now. I needed the strength. I had never tasted human blood, nor did I ever want too. But we had temporarliy lost the gaurds, this would be our only time. The girl disappeared, and we pounced.

Alice went for his throat, her razor sharp teeth greedily sinking into his flesh. He let out a sound of shock. I grabbed his wrist, and for the first time, human blood entered my system. I closed my eyes as I felt my teeth easily cutting his skin like a butcher knife to butter. A small moan escaped from me as I tasted the sweet, hot, but cooling, cooling to the fire in my throat like animal blood never had. But it was off, just slightly, something other than blood running in his veins.

I pulled away, letting Alice take the rest. She needed it more than I, I felt sloshy but powerful. A high I had never felt before taking over my body. She dropped the body. She looked like she was going to cry again. I pulled her to me, grasping her shoulders. "We had too. He wasn't good, he wasn't _human_. We _had_ too!" I was only partly convincing her, more of myself. But I knew deep in my heart and gut, that this was needed, and I would never feel bad for it.

I smelled them coming. "Let's go, just leave him. Let them clean it up." And we ran. I felt constricted under the weight of the city's brick walls.

I took a huge breath as we hit the trees, retreating back across the Canada border and west, back to home. We had a chance now, Alice was keeping up with my speed which, had been increased more by the human blood. She wasn't running but, leaping and using the trees. I thought we had a chance now, a really decent chance.

Then right in front of us, was three geared members. Black capes flowing slightly in the wind. I came to a complete stop fifteen feet from them. Alice a few feet behind me. "Come with us if you don't want to be dismembered." The middle one whose appearance I didn't take note of, they were the enemy and soon would be dead.

"Thus began the beginning of a bad horror film. Creepy bags guys come flying in, make some threat thats blunt and try act creepy to scare the little girls."

They grinned at me, baring their teeth.

"Well, this little girl is Buffy." I said before a snarl tore from my throat, hands turning into claws I launched my self at the leader. Or at least he thought that, but as they went to prepare from that angle, and took an abrupt right.

I tore the head of the blonde cleanly and smoothly while their mouths were slightly agape. Alice took this moment to go for the guy to the left. I pushed the flailing armed body of Blondie into the leader, as the leader panicked, I made sure Alice was far enough away before I pulled out my bic.

I flicked it smoothly, and touched it to the cape of Mr. Prevouslywasablonde. While the leader dealt with that little issue. I ran over to Alice, and held the guy in place as she scaled his body, tiny feet on his shoulders she turned his head at a three hundred and sixty degree angle. With a quick toss, and a ripping of his arms we turned to see Mr. Leader. The side of his face was scared of ash.

He came hard and strong at us, but even he thought he had no hope. We did to him what was done to the other. We made quick work of piling the bodies onto my bonfire. We watched the flames catch up, making sure there would be any chance of their survival.

I nodded once. Turned and began running again.

JASPER POV:

I took advantage of the sudden fear the good. They were worried because Bella wasn't here to keep me in check. No one could stop me from my war path, only the small girl could. So I began my interrogations of them.

Everyone against them it was easy to sort out who knew what, and who would fight for us. Dimitri came clean immediately. He told me of how much he knew, but he told me he would fight for us. That the only reason he's been here, acting like he was our friend, is because he is. I believed him, my gift told me he would keep his word. Felix followed him.

Santiago and Afton were different stories. Afton used his gift to evade us, I still didn't know if he was here and we all were on edge. I always hated that creepy bastard. Santiago had to be put down, he turned on us instantly. It made every one, besides Charlie and Peter fear me. Of how quickly I could end someone's life. Of how heartless I could be.

But this was war.

I didn't have Isa here, when she left she took my heart and caring with her, but I had a feeling. If my Isa was here, she may of kill him herself.

Edward was still flinching from having his arm removed. I smiled a slow creeping smile as I locked eyes with Edward, vividly remembering the scene. His fear heightened. I chuckled once.

"Stop making the boy piss his self Jasper. There's a fine line between funny and cruel." He said, arms crossed, standing to my right. Charlotte was on my left arms clasped behind her back.

I shrugged in reply. "Have you-"

"Yes."

"Why haven't you told me?" I spun facing him pissed off instantly.

"She.. " He looked away. "Now it's nothing life threatening, but I didn't know how everyone would react."

Everyone became silent then. "Well make it easier for me to say why don't ya?"

"Just spit it out Peter."

"She killed a human. Alice hadn't fed, she was loosing it. Bella sought the safest route that would make their chances go up a nice twenty percent."

I heard Carlisle's sharp intake of breath. He wanted his daughter to be like him, exactly like him she was, but with the fire of Esmé. She would kill for he loved ones, while Carlisle would die for them.

She came to me about this before. I knew it was going to affect her, but I just didn't know in what way.


End file.
